1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to washing machines, and more particularly, to a method for controlling a washing machine, in which rinsing effect can be enhanced significantly in a rinsing course in which laundry is rinsed.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the washing machine is a home appliance for removing foreign matters from clothes. The washing machine progresses the washing through many steps of a washing course, a rinsing course, a spinning course, and so on.
In the meantime, in a related art, even if a washing machine rinses the laundry after finishing the washing in the washing course, there are frequent cases when the laundry is required to rinse again because contamination of water used in the rinsing course becomes the heavier as time passes by the more, such that the clothes of which rinsing is just finished is covered with foam and the like.
Moreover, if the rinsing course is started right after the washing course, the foam or the foreign matters contained in the laundry in the washing course is not removed easily, to require the rising again at the end.